Фразы
Без автора * Чем круче внедорожник, тем дольше бежать за трактором. * Не позволяй срочному вытеснить важное. * Зависть — самая искренняя лесть. * Нельзя забывать, что деньги не цель, а средство. * Не можешь победить — возглавь. * То что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее. * Настоящий друг — это тот, кто поможет скинуть труп в реку не задавая вопросов. * Даже самая лучшая французская девушка не может дать больше, чем она может дать. * Богат не тот, у кого много денег, а тот, кому хватает. * Если кто-то не оправдал ваши ожидания, то это не его вина — ведь это были ваши ожидания. * Глупые мысли могут возникать как у глупых, так и у умных людей. Но умный человек отличается тем, что их не высказывает. * Хороший учитель показывает, куда смотреть, но не объясняет, что нужно видеть. * Деньги — хороший слуга, но плохой хозяин. * Если ты не делаешь ошибок, то это значит, что ты решаешь слишком простые задачи. И это большая ошибка. * Короля делает свита. * Покаяться никогда не поздно, а вот согрешить можно и опоздать. * Масштаб Вашей личности определяется величиной проблемы, которая способна вывести Вас из себя. * Рассвета можно достигнуть только тропою ночи. (Ночь темнее всего перед рассветом) * Смех — лекарство от всего на свете. * Все подвергай сомнению. * Когда мы действуем на пределе наших возможностей, наши возможности расширяются. * Дорогу осилит идущий. (Притча о старике и путнике) * У вас есть паруса, а вы вцепились в якорь... * Хочешь рассмешить Бога — расскажи ему о своих планах. * Если кто-то долго мучается, тот он всегда виноват в этом сам. * Ты никогда не достигнешь цели, если будешь идти только в солнечные дни. * Умный знает, как выйти из сложной ситуации. Мудрый — как в нее не попасть. * Кто не хочет — ищет причины, кто хочет — ищет возможности. * Сильный не тот, кто не падает, а тот, кто умеет подниматься. * Бойся своих желаний — они могут исполниться. (Притча о медведе) * Играешь с кошкой — не жалуйся на царапины. * Стакан может быть наполовину пустым или наполовину полным. * Твоя жизнь не так хороша, как тебе бы хотелось, но и не так плоха, как тебе кажется. * Если человек хочет поверить, то он поверит. * Не нужно клясть дождь. Нужно купить зонтик. * Когда ты проиграл — просто улыбнись. Победитель потеряет вкус победы. * Тот, кто всегда был успешен в любви, не имеет о ней ни малейшего представления. * Зарабатывать много не сложно, если тебе только это и нужно. * Есть только две уважительные причины для отсутствия: смерть и роды. * Работа, подобная этой, не может быть закончена. Она может быть прекращена. * Дороги созданы ради странствий, а не ради цели. * Если ты женщину насмешил, то она уже наполовину твоя. * Господи, дай мне силы изменить то, что я могу изменить, терпение — принять то, что я изменить не могу, и мудрость, чтобы отличить одно от другого! * Роковая женщина — это женщина, которая меняет судьбу. * Future belongs to those who believe in the power of their dreams. * The life begins at end of your comfort zone. * Every end is a new beginning. Притчи * О старике и путнике * О медведе * О слепцах и слоне * О гремучей змее * О вере и зонтике * Жаль, у меня было еще столько хороших идей... * Средняя температура по больнице * Скорее всего это собака Поговорки *Никто не обещал, что будет легко *Все учтено могучим ураганом *Наглость — второе счастье *Это всего лишь деньги *Кому суждено быть повешенным, тот не утонет *Гонорары я получаю в другом месте Разные авторы * Человеческая жизнь похожа на коробку спичек, обращаться с ней серьезно смешно, а не серьезно — опасно. Акутагава Рюноскэ * Там где нас ждут, мы всегда оказываемся точно в срок. (Пауло Коэльо) * Мне наплевать,что вы обо мне думаете... Я о вас не думаю вообще! (Коко Шанель) * Надо всегда быть радостным. Если радость кончается, то ищи, в чем ошибся. (Лев Толстой) * Тот, кто не идет вперед, движется назад. (Гёте) * Если долго сидеть на берегу реки, то можно увидеть труп врага, проплывающий мимо. (Конфуций или Сунь Цзы) * Вовремя — это чуть поздно для радости. (Хождение за два-три моря) * В раю, конечно, климат получше, зато в аду гораздо более приятное общество. (Тристан Бернар) * Если тебе плюют в спину — значит ты идешь впереди. (Конфуций) * Любовь — восхитительный цветок, но требуется отвага, чтобы подойти и сорвать его на краю пропасти. (Стендаль) * Хорошие девушки ведут дневники; у плохих девушек на это нет времени. (Таллула Бэнкхед) * Удивить — значит победить. (Александр Невский) * Человек, словно в зеркале мир — многолик, он ничтожен и он же безмерно велик. (Омар Хайям) * Всегда найдутся эскимосы, которые возьмутся советовать жителям Бельгийского Конго, как им лучше вести себя во время особенно сильной жары. (Станислав Ежи Лец) * Города надо брать обаянием. (Чингизхан?) * Вежлив бывает и палач. (Суворов) * Из объяснений я ничего не понял, но постепенно привык и перестал удивляться. (Братья Стругацкие) * Три стадии признания научной истины: первая — «это абсурд», вторая — «в этом что-то есть», третья — «это общеизвестно». (Резерфорд) * Я думаю, что могу уверенно сказать: никто не понимает квантовую механику. (Ричард Фейнман, лауреат Нобелевской премии за достижения в области квантовой механики, цитата из "Характера физических законов", 1964 г.) * Я не потерпел неудачу, я нашел 10 000 способов, которые не работают. (Томас Эдисон, изобретатель электрической лампочки, 1910 г.) * Гений — это 1 процент вдохновения и 99 процентов пота. (Томас Эдисон) * Любая достаточно продвинутая технология неотличима от магии. (Артур Кларк) * If God exists, I hope he has a good excuse. (Woody Allen) * You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. (Mae West) * You'll never get to Heaven, if you're scared of getting high. (from song "Red Blooded Woman" by Kylie Minogue) Альфред Нобель * Моя родина там, где я действую, а действую я везде. * Любая демократия заканчивается диктатурой подонков. * Для успеха репутация важнее, чем чистая рубашка, потому что рубашку можно выстирать, а репутацию — никогда. * Судьбу нельзя превратить в страховой полис, даже если платить максимальные проценты. ПА? * Бывает так, что люди превращаются в старичков, так и не успев повзрослеть АК (?) * Любая собственность ограничивает свободу. * Учитель должен научить, а не поставить диагноз. * Никогда не надо дергаться (не меняй решение, если нет 100% уверенности в том, что альтернатива лучше). * Если кто-либо не может понятно объяснить вам суть научной теории, то он либо сам ее не понимает, либо не хочет, чтобы его поняли. * Ваш успех в жизни прямо пропорционален тому, что вы успели достичь к данному времени, и обратно пропорционален вашему возрасту. * Очень важно в жизни найти себе Учителя. Это не менее важно, чем найти спутника жизни. * Никогда не нужно делать то, что направлено на достижение только одной цели. * Для настоящего ученого главным является Истина. * Полностью свободным может быть только очень одинокий человек. * Самое главное и самое сложное в жизни — это правильно расставлять приоритеты. (~) * Сумма знаний — еще не ум. (~) См. также * Темы * Фразы-картинки * Шутки Ссылки * Сборник цитат ВКонтакте